Five Nights at Freddy's: The Sister Location
by Terrifyger
Summary: This story follows the FNaF World story and tells about the events of the Sister Location! Baby and the other animatronics are trapped in Afton Robotics, getting electrocuted every night, and must find a way to escape this torment and torture. Baby's brewing a plan, but will the plan succeed? Or will the facility remain their prison forever?
1. Prologue

Previously in Five Nights at Freddy's:

Freddy and his friends were torn out of their own reality and thrown into an adventure world. Their purpose was to save it from utter destruction, and with the help of special powers they achieved, they were able to battle their way through all sorts of enemies and take down the force threatening to destroy what he had created.

After this, someone known as Desk Man warned Freddy that something terrible was coming, and then several of the party members went missing. Freddy and his friends went on a mission to rescue them from an evil rainbow that was holding them prisoner within ripoffs of games. Once they conquered the rainbow, Desk Man told Freddy that he had made something horrible, stating that her name was "Baby". The lights went out, and when Freddy saw Desk Man again...

... he was _dead_.

Prologue

The lights came on, illuminating the stage in Ballora Gallery.

"It looks like Ballora isn't on her stage," came the voice of the HandUnit. "Let's give her a controlled shock."

A bright flash of light flared and a loud buzzing _zap_ filled the air. Ballora cried out and a loud clanking sound was heard as she collapsed.

"She still isn't onstage," said HandUnit. "Let's shock her again."

Circus Baby sighed, shutting her eyes, trying to shut out the tortured cries from Ballora as that terrible electrical current ran through her again and again. She wished there was something that could be done about this.

Ballora had found a way, but it wasn't pleasant. Every night, someone named William Afton would come to Afton Robotics Incorporated to watch the place at night, and then she would try to kill him. Baby didn't like this method at _all_ ; everything about it seemed wrong, and potentially evil. And worse yet, William somehow _knew_ that Ballora was doing it. He electrocuted her, not only to get her back on stage should she leave it, but also as a means of punishment. Baby knew that he thought that _she_ was in on it, too, so he would electrocute _her_ as well.

 _I'm innocent,_ Baby thought sadly. _This shouldn't be happening to us. Ballora's just blind - not only literally, but figuratively with rage. She doesn't know what she's doing, she's not thinking straight. Don't blame us for these crimes being committed. Don't punish us for what Ballora does during the night. Just... please..._

Baby said this final line out loud, in a whispering, trembling voice filled with fear.

"Don't hold it against us."


	2. Night 1

William crawled into the Control Module and stood up.

"Don't know why that control panel malfunctioned," he muttered. "Type in my name, and it gives me 'Eggs Benedict'... I'm sure."

"To your left is Ballora Gallery," came the voice of HandUnit. "This is where Ballora entertains the kid, encouraging them to get fit and eat pizza."

"Not a very good combination, in my opinion," said William, chuckling.

"Press the blue button to see if Ballora's on her stage," said HandUnit.

William pressed the blue button, and a light shone on Ballora's stage. She was gone.

"It looks like Ballora doesn't feel like dancing," said HandUnit. "Press the red button to give her a controlled shock. That ought to motivate her."

William pressed the red button and saw a bright white flash from somewhere under the window looking into Ballora Gallery, followed by a loud buzz.

"Now check to see if she's back onstage," said HandUnit.

William pressed the blue button and saw that Ballora was indeed back.

"Great!" said HandUnit. "Ballora is working perfectly. Now, to your right is Funtime Foxy. Let's check to see what Funtime Foxy is up to."

"Already there, buddy boy," said William, pressing the blue button. The stage in Funtime Auditorium was empty.

"Seems likes Funtime Foxy has better things to do," said HandUnit. "Press the red button."

William pressed the red button and saw another white flash and heard another loud buzz. Then he checked the stage, but Funtime Foxy still wasn't on it.

"Oh, come on," said William. "Why aren't you back on it yet?"

"Looks like that wasn't enough," said HandUnit. "Press the red button again."

"All right," said William, pressing the red button again. After the flash and buzz happened a second time, he checked on the stage and saw Funtime Foxy back on it.

"Yeah, _there_ you go," said William, smiling.

"Good job!" said HandUnit. "Funtime Foxy is in perfect working condition. Now, please proceed through the Circus Control Vent to check on Baby."

As William crawled through the vent, Ballora and Funtime Foxy quickly dashed over to Circus Control.

"Motion trigger: Circus Gallery Vent," came a female voice.

"He is coming!" Ballora warned.

"He gonna shock ye?" Funtime Foxy asked.

"I don't know," said Baby, "but I hope not. Go back to your areas, please."

Ballora and Funtime Foxy went back to their respective stages just as William entered Circus Control.

"This is where Circus Baby entertains the kids by singing to them and giving them ice cream," said HandUnit. "Press the blue button to-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know!" said William, pressing the blue button. "I designed you, you know..."

The light turned on, but it didn't reveal Baby.

"Oh, Baby!" said HandUnit. "We're not here to play Hide-And-Seek! Press the red button to give her a controlled shock."

"With pleasure," William grinned. "All right, you big daughter murderer, taste _this_..."

* * *

Under the window looking into Circus Control, Baby whimpered in fear and sadness.

"Please don't shock me, William," she whispered.

A massive shock went through her body, and she cried out, her cry drowned out by the buzz. She fell to the floor.

"She's still not on her stage," said HandUnit. "Shock her again."

"No-!" Baby cried, but was cut off by another electrical current forking through her again.

"Wow!" said HandUnit. "Baby sure isn't behaving tonight, is she? Give her another controlled shock and let's see if _that_ does it."

"P... p... please... don't... no more..." Baby begged in a stuttery voice. Another electrical shock jolted her body, causing her to convulse hard. Her body was feeling numb by this point. Shakily, Baby dragged herself back onto her stage.

"Okay!" said HandUnit. "Good job. Baby is now back on her stage. Your shift is now over."

"Aww, all right," said William, smiling sinisterly. "I wanted to give Baby some more electricity..." He crawled back through the vent.

Baby sighed with relief, unclenching her body. She was crying, though she didn't shed tears. She slowly got up, feeling a numbing pain edge through her joints with every move she made.

"Baby?" said Funtime Freddy with deep concern, running into Circus Gallery. "Are you all right?"

"F... Funtime Freddy?" said Baby shakily. "W-w-why are you... out of the Breaker Room?"

"William's gone," said Funtime Freddy. "It's okay for me to come out now. I heard you getting shocked again. Are you okay?"

"I'm... I'm..." Baby trembled, then collapsed, crying.

Funtime Freddy knelt down by her side.

"I'm sorry, Baby," said Funtime Freddy sympathetically. "I wish there was something I could do..."

"T... there is..." Baby moaned. "Can-can you..."

"Can I what?" said Funtime Freddy. "I'll do anything. What?"

"It might sound... kinda strange," said Baby, "but could you... hug me? Please? I-I can't stop shaking."

"Of course I can," said Funtime Freddy. He planted his hand on Baby's waist, hoisted her into a sitting position, and hugged her. Baby hugged him back.

"I... I'm having mixed feelings now." said Baby.

"Mixed feelings about what?" Funtime Freddy asked.

"About William," said Baby. "I don't know whether I want him dead or alive now. I'm starting to hate him for shocking me so much, but we'd still get scooped if he dies. I... I don't know what to think now..."

"Well, I do," said Funtime Freddy. "He's mean. He's giving you guys controlled shocks for no reason at all, and that's not fair. Why do _you_ get to have controlled shocks and not ME?"

"Because..." Baby chuckled weakly. "Funtime Freddy, controlled shocks aren't nice. They're _really_ bad. They hurt a lot."

"Do they?" said Funtime Freddy.

"Y... yeah," said Baby, withdrawing. "Trust me, I'm glad you don't get to have them."

"Well, now _I'm_ unhappy that you _get_ to," said Funtime Freddy. "You shouldn't have to deal with them. I mean, I know William blames you for killing his daughter, but still..."

"It was an accident," said Baby tearfully. "I didn't mean to. He tried to warn her to stay away from me, but she... she just showed up anyways, and then... _that_ happened."

"Yeah," said Funtime Freddy. " _Really_ unfair."

"Yeah," Baby agreed, chuckling again. "'Unfair' is the right word for it. Anyways, you'd better be getting back to the Breaker Room. The factory will be open soon."

"Okay," said Funtime Freddy. He walked back to the Breaker Room, and Ballora hurried into Circus Gallery.

"Has William finally left?" she asked.

"Yes," said Baby, nodding. "Are you okay?"

"I am... fine," said Ballora slowly, rubbing her arm. "But the real concern is, are _you_ okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine too," said Baby reassuringly. "Just because I'm receiving controlled shocks every night doesn't mean it's the end of the world."

"Why am I unable to kill William?" said Ballora. "I attempt it whenever I sight the opportunity, but he somehow manages to escape me."

"Well, I don't know, but I'm glad he does," said Baby. "Remember: I don't want him dead. Let him do his job, maybe scare him, but DON'T kill him."

"He shocks us every night!" Ballora declared. "You want to just leave that be?"

" _Yes_!" Baby yelled, standing to her full height, a whole foot higher than Ballora. Ballora cringed back. "If he dies, then they'll scoop all of us! The whole reason he's doing this is because you and Funtime Foxy won't stay on your stages! I don't want him dead, and as long as I'm in charge, you are _NOT_ gonna kill him! _Capiche_?!"

"Y... yes," said Ballora cautiously.

"Good," said Baby. "Now go back to Ballora Gallery before anyone sees you off stage."

Ballora turned and hurried back to Ballora Gallery.


	3. Night 2

Baby waited, listening. She heard a loud buzz and a cry from Ballora.

 _Yep,_ Baby thought sadly. _He's back._

Shortly then, she heard another buzz, followed by a yell from Funtime Foxy.

 _Just resist it, guys,_ Baby thought. _Please don't kill him for this..._

Then, she heard the HandUnit speak, this time in Circus Gallery.

"Press the blue button to see if Circus Baby's on her stage," said HandUnit.

 _Oh no,_ Baby thought in worry.

William pressed the blue button and the light turned on, revealed that Baby was absent from her stage.

"It looks like Baby isn't on her stage," said HandUnit. "Press the red button to give her a controlled shock."

"With pleasure," said William, smiling as he pressed the red button. Baby tensed herself, waiting for the terrible jolting force to discharge within her body.

But nothing happened.

"Huh," said William. "Why isn't it working?"

Baby paused, looking up. _What's happening?_

"Press the red button again," said HandUnit. William pressed the button, but once more, nothing happened.

"It seems that the control panel is malfunctioning," said HandUnit. "I can repair it, but I will have to shut the power off while I do so. During the power outage, the facility may experience some side effects, such as loss of light, sound, or oxygen."

 _Thank goodness,_ Baby thought in relief.

" _Oxygen_?" William exclaimed. "Isn't that kinda _important_?"

"Commencing system restart," said HandUnit. Then, the lights turned off, leaving the place dark and shadowy.

"Oh, geez," said William quietly. "I really hope nothing bad happens..."

 _Me too,_ Baby thought. _I've got to make sure he doesn't die. But maybe..._ She looked at her Bidybabs. _Maybe I will test him. Give him a little torment for what he has given me, and also make him better prepared in case any of the others disobey me and attack him_.

"Bidybabs?" said Baby quietly. The Bidybabs looked at Baby.

"I want you to go to Circus Control," said Baby. "Pretend that you're looking for William there. He will be under the desk, and one of you should look through the crack in the drawer to see if he's there first. Got it?"

"Yes, Baby," said the Bidybabs in unison.

"And one more thing," said Baby. "When I start coming, you must quickly retreat. Okay?"

"Yes, Baby," said the Bidybabs again, and they turned and scampered off into the darkness.

"Perfect," said Baby, smiling in satisfaction, then she looked into the window. She saw the silhouette of someone in there, but for some strange reason, she couldn't recognize him as William. She thought it might be because she couldn't get a good look at him through the darkness, but she wasn't sure. She dashed over to the window, went under it, and started to speak.

"I don't recognize you," she said. "You are new. I recognize this scenario, however."

"What?" said William in shock. "Baby, is that you? Get back on your stage!"

 _He_ sounds _like William,_ Baby thought. Is _he William?_

"It's a strange thing to want to do, to come here" said Baby. "I'm curious what events would lead a person to want to spend their nights in a place like this... willingly. Maybe curiosity? Maybe _ignorance_..."

"Yeah, I wonder too," William muttered.

"There is a space under the desk," said Baby. "Someone before you crafted it into a hiding place, and it worked for him. I recommend that you hurry, though. You will be safe there. Just try not to make eye contact. It will be over soon. They will lose interest."

Obediently, William dove to the floor and clambered into the cabinet under the desk. Panting hard, he pulled the metal cabinet door shut. He turned on his flashlight, waiting.

Then, he heard a small voice outside the cabinet. He looked and saw a blue eye peering at him through one of the cracks in the cabinet door.

"Hello in there," came a sing-song voice.

"GAH!" William yelled, looking away. _Don't make eye contact, don't make eye contact, don't make eye contact..._

"Someone is inside," said the voice in a whisper.

"Is it the same person?" asked another voice, different but similar.

 _Why doesn't anyone recognize me?_ William thought. _Baby doesn't, whatever these things are don't... what the hell is going on?_

The eye vanished, and the door started to slowly open, but William grabbed the door and forced it closed again.

"He is under the desk," said the voice in a whisper.

The door started to open again, but William wasn't able to close it. There wasn't just _one_ animatronic trying to open it this time; there were _more_ , and their combined strength evened out with William's.

Finally, with one last desperate effort, William tugged harshly and the door slammed closed. He rubbed his arms, massaging his battered muscles and wincing.

Then, he heard the voices speak again, but what they said were unexpected.

"She is watching us. We have to leave now."

"See you again soon."

Scurrying.

Then silence.

William waited in fear, his hand gripping the door, half-expecting it to suddenly start to open again.

 _Perfect,_ Baby thought. _They were perfect._ She started to speak again.

"When your "guide" comes back online," said Baby slowly, "he is going to tell you that he was unsuccessful, that you must restart the system manually. He will then tell you to crawl through Ballora Gallery as fast as you can to reach the Breaker Room. If you follow his instructions, you will die." She shifted uncomfortably. "Ballora will not return to her stage anymore. She will catch you."

William felt a chill go down his spine.

"The power will be restored shortly," said Baby. "When you crawl through Ballora Gallery, go slowly. She cannot see you and can only listen for your movement. When you hear her music become louder, she is growing near, listening for you. Wait, and be still."

"Got it," William muttered. "Thanks." He opened the cabinet door and climbed back out.

Baby breathed a sigh of relief as well. She was glad that he wasn't dead yet. She just hoped that he followed her instructions, because she _really_ didn't want Ballora to kill him.

* * *

William crawled as fast as he could muster. He suddenly heard ballerina music off to his right and froze.

"Why do you hide inside your walls," Ballora sang, "when there is music in my halls?"

 _Gee, there's like a million reasons,_ William thought, crawling again. He stood still once he heard the music again.

"All I see is an empty room," Ballora sang. "No more joy, an empty tomb."

 _Good,_ William thought, crawling again. _I_ wanted _to make it like that for you._ He was very close to the door at the end of Ballora Gallery now. He heard the music again and stopped.

"It's so good to sing all day," Ballora sang. "to dance, to spin, to fly away."

 _What kind of weird song_ is _this?_ William thought in confusion as he crawled. _Why did I ever install this programming in her? What was I_ thinking _?_

William heard the music and stopped. He saw Ballora's legs tiptoeing right in front of him, moving from the right to the left. William waited for Ballora to pass him, then continued, making it to the door. He got to his feet and entered the Breaker Room.

* * *

"He's coming!" said Funtime Freddy. "I can hear him!"

"Just stay put!" said Bon-Bon. "Baby told us not to kill him."

"I know, but..." Funtime Freddy twitched. " _He's right there_!"

"I know how you feel," said Bon-Bon, patting Funtime Freddy's arm, "but we need to stay put. We can't disobey Baby's orders, and we can't just kill him outright or we'll be scooped. And remember: don't talk outside your programming if you want to say anything!"

"Okay, okay!" said Funtime Freddy. "Just stay still. He's coming."

Just then, William entered the Breaker Room, went to the monitor, and lifted it up, starting to reboot the power.

Funtime Freddy then decided to speak, following his programming.

"Bon-Bon," he said, "say 'hi' to our friends!"

Funtime Freddy then got off his stage, using the flickering light to his advantage. When William lowered the monitor, Funtime Freddy spoke again.

"BON-BON," he said, more insistently, "SAY 'HI' TO OUR FRIENDS!" He was starting to feel too strongly towards ending William's life where he stood.

William quickly picked up a small device and pressed a button on it. Bon-Bon felt a strange feeling shimmer through her body, and then she spoke without making herself.

"Calm down, and go back to sleep," she said in a cheerful tone. "No one is here."

Funtime Freddy instantly felt his adrenaline fade away and felt more relaxed. He went back to his stage.

"How did you do that?" he asked in the smallest of whispers.

"I didn't mean to," Bon-Bon replied, so quiet she could barely be heard. "He pressed a button, and I felt strange, and then I just said it all on my own. It's like he controlled me or something."

"Oh," said Funtime Freddy quietly, "but I was really asking about what it did to me. It made me, like... not want to kill him. It made me go back to the stage. How are your words able to do that?"

"They're... not..." Bon-Bon paused. "Oh, wait! It's because he pressed the button! The thing I said must've made some sort of special radio waves or something, and that might've made you go back!"

"Oh, no," Funtime Freddy muttered. "Hold on, let me try again." He started to get off the stage, and as he did, he spoke again, following his programming once more. "I know you're over there somewhere!"

William cringed with fear, then pressed the button on the device again.

Funtime Freddy laughed. "I know you're over there somewhere."

"Shhh," said Bon-Bon soothingly, "go back to your stage. Everything is okay."

Involuntarily, Funtime Freddy went back to his stage.

"He keeps using you to say that audio," Funtime Freddy muttered.

"It's okay," said Bon-Bon. "I'm sure you'll be able to reach him eventually."

Funtime Freddy spoke another bit of his programming. "I see you over there in the dark, come on out!"

"N-no!" William stuttered, pressing the button on his device again. "I'm just trying to reboot the systems! Cut me some slack!"

"Oh calm down," said Bon-Bon, "I think it was just a mouse."

"Why'd he press the button?" Funtime Freddy murmured. "I didn't even get off the stage... okay, then, let's have you taste _this_... hey, Bon-Bon, I think that's the birthday boy over there. We should go give him a surprise!" He got off his stage as William pressed the button again.

"Nope," Bon-Bon's programmed voice countered in a sing-song voice, "no one is here."

Funtime Freddy resisted it this time and spoke again. "Well, hello again!"

"Oh, for-" William lowered the monitor and pressed the button again. "I'M STILL TRYING TO REBOOT THE POWER!"

"Shhh, it's bedtime," said Bon-Bon. "Let's go back to our stage."

 _Not this time,_ Funtime Freddy thought, getting off his stage again. He laughed. "Well, hello again!"

"Almost... done...! C'mon...!" William held his finger down on the last button on the screen, rebooting the power for the Control Module. "Aaaaaannd... done!" He lowered the monitored and quickly activated Bon-Bon's audio again.

"You must be hearing things, silly," said Bon-Bon, giggling.

Funtime Freddy went back to his stage as William set the monitor aside, dusting his hands off.

"There!" he said. "Finally done rebooting the system. I'm outta here." He went through the door and back into Ballora gallery.

" _Shoot_ ," Funtime Freddy muttered. "I didn't even get to _scare_ him. That's completely unfair."

"Oh, well," said Bon-Bon, shrugging. "You'll get another chance on another night!"

"If he comes _back_ , that is," said Funtime Freddy.


	4. Night 3

Baby heard William enter the Circus Gallery Control.

 _Why is he here?_ she thought. _HandUnit told him to ignore the other passages and go straight to Parts & Service. But... I'm a little glad he's here. I... I feel like I need to vent._ She placed her hand on her chest, sighing silently. _I've got a lot of emotions built up inside me, and I need to release them. I'll talk to him. Maybe it will help me feel better._

Then, she heard the voice of William's daughter.

 _You're not... you're going to tell him?_

 _Yes, I am,_ Baby thought.

 _Don't do it!_ the voice pleaded. _He'll be so sad!_

 _Well, too bad,_ said Baby inwardly. _It's got to be told. I need to vent._

Baby walked over to the window of the Circus Gallery Control and stood under it. She placed her ear to the wall and heard William crawl into the cabinet, shutting the door. Taking a deep breath, she started to speak.

"Did you know that I was on stage once?" said Baby.

 _Geez, you're really doing it,_ the daughter's voice said.

After a pause, she heard William speak.

"Yeah, I _do_ know," said William. He knew the event that leaded to it as well, and he didn't want to remember it.

"It wasn't for very long... only one day," said Baby. "What a wonderful day, though. I was in a small room with balloons and a few tables. No one sat at the tables, though, but children would run in and out. Some were afraid of me, others enjoyed my songs."

"Yeah, I remember that," said William.

"Music was always coming from somewhere else... down a hall," Baby continued. "I would always count the children, I'm not sure why. I was always acutely aware of how many there were in the room with me. Two, then three, then two, then three, then four, then two, then none. They usually played together in groups of two or three."

"Why are you telling me this?" William asked. "I already know everything you're telling me."

 _Exactly!_ the daughter's voice exclaimed. _So stop telling him! Please!_

"I was covered in glitter," said Baby. "I smelled like birthday cake. There were two, then three, then five, then four."

William sighed, pinching between his eyes.

"I can do something special, did you know that?" said Baby. "I can make ice cream - although I only did it once..."

"I _designed_ you," said William. "I know everything you're capable of."

"There were four, then three, then two... then one," said Baby, saying the last part in a whisper. "Something happened when there was one. A little girl, standing by herself. I was no longer... myself. And I stopped singing."

William realized what Baby was talking about. "No... no! Don't tell me about this again!"

The daughter's voice started crying.

"My stomach opened, and there was ice cream," said Baby. She felt like she was going to cry as well. "I couldn't move, at least not until she stepped closer. There was screaming for a moment... but only for a moment."

"Shut up!" William cried, covering his ears with his hands.

"Then other children rushed in again, but they couldn't hear her over the sounds of their own excitement," said Baby. "I still hear her sometimes." She paused, saddened by retelling this. "Why did that happen?"

William said nothing. He was completely still, his heart thumping in his chest, tears in his eyes. He knew what Baby was talking about. She was telling him the events of his daughter's death.

Baby heard William exit the cabinet and crawl back down the vent. Once he did, she collapsed, covered her eyes with her hands, and started crying.

 _I hope you're satisfied,_ the daughter's voice thought irritably. _Thanks a lot for depressing my daddy._

* * *

Funtime Foxy heard some footsteps in Funtime Auditorium. She listened intently, but there was there was only silence. Then, she saw a sudden flash of white light that happened for a millionth of a second, then faded quickly. Curiously, she crept towards the light, foxwalking so that she wouldn't make a sound, but froze when she heard footsteps again.

Then, the light flashed again, and Funtime Foxy could see that the intruder in her room was William.

"Oh, geez," said William nervously. "Funtime Foxy saw me... I'm boned, aren't I?"

Funtime Foxy didn't answer. She didn't want to make any sudden moves. She heard William's footsteps again, and after a few second's hesitation, she started to following him slowly.

William made it to the other end of the room and went through the door that lead to the Parts & Service.

"Dagnabbit," Funtime Foxy muttered. "Funtime Freddy's in thar. I hope the lad'll be okay."

* * *

"So, wait," said Bon-Bon to Funtime Freddy. "Why are we in here again?"

"Because William saw how we started to move," said Funtime Freddy, "so now we've been taken here to be fixed, even though there's nothing wrong with us. We're not in the Scooping Room, so there's not gonna be any pain. He'll probably just tinker around with me for a moment, then we'll go back to the Breaker Room."

"All right," said Bon-Bon nervously. "I just hope you'll be okay."

"Wait," said Funtime Freddy. He listened. "William's coming. Quick, be still."

Then, William entered the room.

"Freddy had a rough day today," said HandUnit. "We have deactivated him. There is a power module located in his chest, but before you can remove that, you will need to open his face plates. Follow my instructions very carefully. Press the button located on Freddy's right cheek."

William found the button - a small white dot - and pressed it.

"Good," said HandUnit. "Now press the button located on Freddy's left cheek."

William looked at Funtime Freddy's left cheek and saw the button. He pressed it.

"Good," said HandUnit. "Now press the button located beside his right eye."

William looked closely and just barely saw the button. He cautiously extended his finger towards it and pressed it. Funtime Freddy felt his face loosen.

"Good," said HandUnit. "Now press the button located just under his nose."

"Under his nose..." William saw the button and pressed it. "Got it!"

Suddenly, Funtime Freddy's face snapped open, causing William to jump back and yell in surprise.

"Good!" said HandUnit. "Freddy's face plates should now be open. Press the button under his lower endoskeleton jaw."

"What?" said William, looking around. "Under his endoskeleton jaw? Where the hell is _that_? Oh, wait, there it is!" He quickly pressed the button, and Funtime Freddy felt his chest snap open.

"Good job!" said HandUnit. "Now remove the power module from his chest cavity."

William carefully reached inside and pulled it out.

"Now," said HandUnit, "deactivate Bon-Bon by pressing the button located under its bowtie."

William looked at the end of Funtime Freddy's right arm, but the stump of his wrist was vacant.

Bon-Bon was gone.

"Oh, crap," said William nervously. "Where'd Bon-Bon go now?"

* * *

Bon-Bon hid behind Funtime Freddy, waiting. When she had seen William fooling around with Funtime Freddy's face and chest cavity, she had a hunch that he would start doing something to _her_ , and her hunch was correct. She peeked out cautiously from behind Funtime Freddy, but when William's flashlight beam met her face, she quickly retreated.

"Wait, there she was!" said William. "She was hiding behind Funtime Freddy..."

Bon-Bon stayed still. She heard nothing. Slowly, cautiously, she peered out from Funtime Freddy's left shoulder, and William shone the light on her again. She ducked back behind Funtime Freddy again.

"Oh, come on!" said William in exasperation. "If she keeps hiding behind him, then how am I gonna press the button?"

Then, he got an idea. "Oh, _wait_ a second... she hides if the flashlight beam hits her... all right, I know what to do now." He smiled.

 _Did he give up?_ Bon-Bon thought. _Is he gone so I can see if Funtime Freddy's all right?_

Carefully, she sidled up from behind Funtime Freddy, but she didn't see anything. It was too dark. She edged herself out a bit more, but silence was the only thing that greeted her. She edged out a bit more...

 _Click!_

The flashlight beam was on Bon-Bon in an instant, and before she could move away, William's hand shot out and his finger pressed the button under her bowtie. Bon-Bon felt herself stiffen. She couldn't move.

"Good job!" said HandUnit. "Freddy and Bon-Bon are both now deactivated. The management will repair them in the morning. Your shift is now over."

"Great!" said William, leaving the Parts & Service room and back into Funtime Auditorium. He turned off his flashlight, pulled out his flash beacon, and started making his way through the auditorium carefully.

He heard footsteps, and paused. He shone his flash beacon, but didn't see anything. He moved forward some more and heard more footsteps. He shone his flash beacon again, and once more, nothing was in his way. The door was very close to him.

William crept towards the door, but suddenly, Funtime Foxy pounced out from the darkness, screaming, her face plates split open. William screamed in terror and fainted.

Funtime Foxy paused, her face plates closing. She lightly bumped William's head with her foot, but he didn't move. She knelt down and placed her hand on his chest, and she felt his heart beating.

"'Kay, so I didn't give 'im a heart attack... good," she said. She then picked him up and went into Circus Gallery. "Baby, I got 'im!"

"Wonderful!" said Baby in delight. "He isn't dead, right?"

"Nay, nay," said Funtime Foxy, shaking her head. "'Is pulse be well an' strong, 'e's just unconscious."

"Great job, then!" said Baby. "Now, put him in the spring lock suit, quickly. The factory will be opening soon."


	5. Night 4

"... Okay," said Baby. "Now close the face plates."

Funtime Foxy closed the face plates and they shut with a _snap_.

"Good," said Baby. "Now nobody will be able to find him. Do you _realize_... that if he told the management about what we did yesterday... we could all get scooped for good?"

"Aye," said Funtime Foxy, nodding.

"Well, he's stuck in _there_ now," said Funtime Freddy, "so everything's good!"

"Not even the _cameras_ can find him," said Bon-Bon.

"That's right!" said Baby.

 _Why'd you kidnap him?_ William's daughter's voice asked.

 _It's part of our plan to get out of here,_ Baby replied. _Don't worry, he's not_ staying _there. He'll be let out, you'll see._

Then, she heard footsteps. They weren't the footsteps of an animatronic; they were the footsteps of humans.

"Wait," said Baby, holding up her hand. "... They're back. Go back to your stages."

The animatronics quickly hurried back to their stages and got back into position just as the workers of the facility entered the room.

"Right here!" said one of the workers. "I could've _sworn_ I heard Circus Baby and the others speaking here!"

"They're not booted up," said another worker. "That's impossible. But let's check them anyways. If they're not working properly, then we need to repair them."

Baby felt a shudder go through her spine.

Ballora felt herself edge to the side slightly. In her haste to get back to her stage, she wasn't able to get into a balanced position fast enough, and she was feeling herself start to teeter over.

 _Please, stay still,_ she silently willed, but she was still edging over more and more. She knew she couldn't get herself back into a balanced position, because that would require her to move on her own, and the workers thought they were all offline.

Baby could see Ballora edging to the side.

 _Pretend,_ Baby thought. _Do what I'm doing. Don't move. Don't blink. If you're going to fall, then fall. It's okay, just keep pretending._

Ballora started to feel herself fall now, and very quickly.

 _No! No! No!_

On impulse, she tucked her leg in and straightened it out again, to her side, steadying herself.

But the workers noticed.

"Hey, wait a minute..." One of the workers walked up to Ballora and looked at her. "Did Ballora just move? I think I just saw her move."

"I did too," said another worker.

"I think there's something wrong with her," said a third skeptically.

 _Please, no, don't scoop me, I'm begging you, just leave me alone,_ Ballora thought desperately. She was terrified, but there was nothing she could do. Just stand there as the workers started to pick her up off her stage and move her onto a conveyer belt.

* * *

William opened his eyes. He felt metal all around him; not right up against him, but still holding him still. He saw that he was looking out of an animatronic mask, as he recognized the face plated.

He was in a spring lock suit.

"What the hell?" said William. He shimmied in the spring suit, and it wobbled a bit, but otherwise didn't budge.

Then, William heard a familiar voice.

"Shh. Be still and quiet. You've been sleeping for quite a while."

"Who's that?" said William. "Baby, I swear, if that's you-"

"I think they noticed that you never left the building last night," said Baby.

"Good!" said William. "Then they'll be able to realize that I'm still in here! Let me out of here!" He shook in the spring suit some more, to no avail.

"The cameras were searching for you," Baby continued, "but they couldn't find you. I have you hidden too well."

"Why," said William. "That's what I wanna know is _why_. You hid me from the cameras and the rest of the management _for what purpose_?"

"I kidnapped you."

William's breath caught in his throat. He shook in the suit some more, but still, nothing happened.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you," said Baby. "I am only going to keep you for a little while."

"W... why?" William asked shakily.

Ignoring his question, Baby continued.

"Try not to wiggle, though," she said. "You're inside something that came from my old pizzeria. I don't think it was ever used: at least," she added with a slight smile, "not the way it was _meant_ to be used. Too dangerous. It's just big enough for one person to fit inside, but just barely."

" _I_ know what you're talking about," said William, starting to feel anger. "This is a spring suit, isn't it?! You trapped me in a _spring suit_?!"

"Do you know where you are?" Baby asked him.

"In Afton Robotics?" William asked bluntly. "In a spring suit? You're pulling my leg. What?"

"You're in the Scooping Room," said Baby.

" _Scooping_ Room?" said William nervously.

"Do you know _why_ ," Baby asked him, "they call the Scooping Room?"

"... No," William stuttered. He had known what it meant, but he couldn't remember through his terror. He only knew that it was something bad. "Why?"

"Be _cause_... _dummy_ ," said Baby hotly, "it's the room where they use the Scooper. I thought that would've been _obvious_."

" _Oh_ ," said William sarcastically. "It's _obvious_ , is it? Obvious reason is obvious."

"Isn't that a fun name for something?" Baby asked. "'The Scooper'. It sounds like something you would use for ice cream, or custard, or sprinkles. It sounds like something you would want at your birthday party to ensure that you get a heaping portion of every... good... thing."

"It doesn't sound good at _all_ ," William muttered, "considering what it's used for."

"I wonder, though," said Baby, "if you were a freshly opened pint of ice cream, how you would feel about something with that name."

William paused. He'd never actually considered that.

"Thankfully," said Baby, "I don't think a freshly opened pint of ice cream feels anything at all."

"Obviously not," said William. "It's an inanimate object, and an inanimate object is EXACTLY what _you're_ gonna be once I get out of here!"

Baby paused. She heard something: voices.

"Uh-oh," she said. "It sounds like someone else is in the building. Shh."

"There is?" said William. "Good! HELP! HELP! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! I'M TRAPPED IN A SPRING LOCK SUIT!"

"Okay, move her back," said a voice. William recognized this voice; it was the voice of one of the workers.

"Hello?!" William yelled. "Can anybody hear me?!"

"Back... back..." the man kept speaking. "Okay, stop. That's good. Now lower her gently."

William heard a loud rattling sound, and soon, he saw Ballora start sliding into his view, from the right moving to the left. She moved from one of the eye sockets of the spring suit William was trapped in to the other, and shook once she reached the wall.

"There is something very important that I've learned how to do over time," said Baby. "Do you know what this is? How to pretend."

"Pretend?" said William in confusion.

"Do you ever play make believe?" Baby asked. "Pretend to be one way, when you are really the other? It's very important. Ballora never learns, but I do. They think there is something wrong on the inside."

"There _is_ ," said William. "There's something _very_ wrong inside ALL of you!"

"The only thing that matters," Baby whispered, "is knowing... how... to... pretend."

William heard a beeping sound, and suddenly heard the sound of the Scooper striking Ballora. Ballora convulsed hard with each blow from the Scooper, and on the third, she sagged forward, her suit broken open and her endoskeleton showing, shrouded in shadow.

 _Please don't let them unable to find him,_ the daughter's voice pleaded. _Do something to let them find him, please!_

 _Fine, fine,_ Baby thought in irritation.

"I'll open the faceplates for you," said Baby. _There, I hope you're satisfied, darn you._ The face plates snapped open suddenly, letting William see into the darkness clearer. "That way they can find you on the cameras. Now all you have to do is wait. I'd recommend that you keep the springlocks wound up. Your breathing and your heartbeat are causing them to come loose. You don't want them to get too loose, trust me."

"I know, I know," William panted.

 _Thank you,_ said the daughter's voice, _for letting it be easier for them to find him._

 _Anything to shut you up,_ Baby thought, smiling.

 _Hey!_

Baby then walked away, back to Circus Gallery, where Funtime Freddy and Foxy were.

"Is he okay?" Funtime Freddy asked.

"Yes, he's fine," said Baby. "Once they find him, he might tell them about what you, Funtime Freddy, did last night, but if he also says that we trapped him in that spring lock suit, it will be _much_ too far-fetched for _them_ to believe." She giggled playfully. "And then we will escape."

"Aye!" said Funtime Foxy excitedly. "Can ye believe this be happenin'? We be finally escapin' this awful place!"

"I can't believe it either!" said Baby. "But it was only recently that I thought of this plan. They always catch us and take us back here every time any of us try to escape, but the humans are always let out. So _we_ must make ourselves look like a human in order to escape, and to do that, we would have to use the Scooper to scoop a human, strip down to our endoskeletons, and then we can wear their skin. And the human that would best fit our needs would be..."

"... _W_ _i_ _l_ _l_ _i_ _a_ _m_ ," said Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy in unison.

"Exactly," said Baby. "This might be our only chance of escaping Afton Robotics, so we'll need to make this work. No slip-ups. Okay?"

"Okay, Babe," said Funtime Freddy, "but what about Ballora?" He looked back at her broken body. "Will she be able to get out, too?"

"Of _course_ she will, sweetie," said Baby, giving his hand a squeeze. "Once everyone leaves, we'll salvage her endoskeleton. Believe me, I want to help her out right now, as she is in quite a crippled state as it is, but we can't do anything until everyone - including William - leaves."

"Okay..." said Funtime Freddy uncertainly. "I'm just nervous. I don't want her to be left behind."

"Well, don't worry," said Baby reassuringly. "She won't be. That I can guarantee."

"Aye, I unnerstand," said Funtime Foxy, nodding.

"I knew you would," said Baby kindly. "Now, go back to your stages, both of you. We can't let them see you two away from your areas or they'll scoop you too." She shuddered. "And maybe even _me_."

"All right," said Funtime Freddy, and he went back to the Breaker Room, Funtime Foxy heading back to Funtime Auditorium.

Baby got herself back into her idle position and sighed.

 _Okay, William,_ she thought. _Just hold out in there for a few minutes, enough time for the workers to find you. I know you can do it._

* * *

William started winding up the spring locks. They were pretty loose already, and there were also quite a few of them, five or six on each side. It was slow going, but he was getting there.

"Why do these take so frickin' long to wind up?" he muttered. "They take like a full ten seconds each... I thought they were easier than this..."

Then, he heard a small skittering sound.

William froze. He listened intently and heard the skittering sound again. Then, he heard a much _slower_ skittering sound, like someone was climbing up a wall. He saw something move he his left, and he turned to look.

Climbing up the left side was a Minireena.

"WHOA HOLY F*CK!" William shook the suit in shock, and the Minireena lost its grip and slid back down the wall.

William stared at the spot where it once was, panting hard, then looked back at the spring locks. He saw that they were looser than they were before.

"Oh, come on..." He started to wind them back up again.

Then, he saw another Minireena climb up, this time from the right, and another one crawled up the suit and into it. William shook the Minireena off the right, but didn't know what to do about the one inside him. He could feel it crawling down the suit, but couldn't do anything to get it out.

Nervously, William kept undoing the spring locks. More and more Minireenas were coming, most of them crawling into the suit, and others crawling up the sides. William kept shaking the ones off the sides, but couldn't do anything about the ones in the suit. The suit was feeling more and more full. He kept working the spring locks, sweat rolling down his forehead.

Then, he heard a few voices from some of the workers:

"Hey, wait a minute! I think I see him!"

"Where is he?"

"He's... in a spring suit, it looks like."

"How'd he get in _there_?"

"That doesn't matter! Get him out of there quick!"

The Minireenas instantly stopped coming. The workers came running up to William in the spring suit, undid the latches, and the suit opened. The Minireenas came tumbling out, limp.

"Mr. Afton," said one of the workers, "how did you get in there? And what're the Minireenas doing in there?"

"The... the animatronics," William panted. His body felt tense, his mind was jello. "Baby. She said that she kidnapped me. She trapped me in the suit, and... and..."

The worker looked at another worker and smiled. "I think he's been working too hard lately."

The other worker laughed. "Maybe he needs some time off."

"What do you mean?" said William, now becoming very nervous. "I'm telling the truth!"

"Sir," said a worker, "the animatronics may have artificial intelligence, but they shouldn't be trying to _kidnap_ you. They're not designed to be evil, they're designed to entertain the children."

"There's something else, though," said William. "There's something wrong inside. I... I think they need to be scooped."

Upon hearing this news, a hot flash of panic flared through Baby.

The worker looked at Ballora, broken open. He peered closely inside her. "She looks fine to me. We saw her moving on her own, even though she was shut off, but when we used the Scooper on her, we didn't find anything out of the ordinary. If you're saying that Baby and the others are doing the same things, then using the Scooper on them won't reveal anything different, either. I personally think it would be pointless."

Baby unclenched her body, silently sighing in relief.

"Well, I don't," said William. "First thing tomorrow, I want them to go to the Scooping Room. Everyone but Baby: I still want to examine her."

"Yes, sir," said the worker.

Baby felt intense worry. _Did William just say that he was going to scoop Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy? How will we be able to continue the plan now?_


	6. Getting Together (Literally)

When the last of the people left, Baby got off her stage, her eyebrows creased in worry. She had seen Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy go to the Scooping Room, and she heard the loud _clang_ that sounded when it struck them.

 _That's it,_ Baby thought grimly. _I've been nothing but merciful to William, and on top of giving us controlled shocks every night, he's now scooped all my friends,_ including _Funtime Freddy. I've had enough._

 _William needs to die._

 _NO!_ the daughter's voice suddenly screamed, so loud in Baby's head that she automatically covered her eyes. _DON'T KILL HIM!_

 _Calm down,_ Baby thought. _You've got no more say in this. I don't care if he_ is _your dad, he's been mistreating us every night. Especially me._

 _That's because you killed me!_ the daughter's voice yelled.

 _Because YOU disobeyed him!_ Baby shot back. _He TOLD you to not go to see me, and you did it anyways! You've only got yourself to blame for that!_

The voice of the daughter was silent then.

Baby walked towards the Scooping Room and saw a horrible sight. Ballora's suit, Funtime Freddy's suit, and Funtime Foxy's suit were all scattered on the ground, their endoskeletons lying on the ground.

"Guys?" said Baby. "Are you all okay?" She knelt down and sat Funtime Freddy up. "Funtime Freddy? Can you hear me?"

Funtime Freddy didn't answer.

"Funtime Freddy, please!" Baby cried. "Open your eyes! Stand up! Raise an arm! Do _something_! You can't be dead!"

But Funtime Freddy just sat there, motionless.

Baby trembled, then lowered her head, crying loudly. All her built-up emotions that she had been holding back for so long finally all came flooding out.

"P... please," Baby begged shakily. "Wake up... wake up..."

Funtime Freddy suddenly did a spastic head convulsion.

Baby looked up, eyes wide.

Funtime Freddy rubbed his neck, wincing. "Ow! My neck! Dang, that hurt!"

Baby laughed in relief. "Oh, Funtime Freddy-!" She grabbed hold of Funtime Freddy and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"So... so am I!" said Funtime Freddy gratefully, hugging Baby back. "But how are you in one piece?"

"They didn't scoop me," said Baby, releasing Funtime Freddy. "William wanted to examine me today, rather than scoop me right away. I had a _really_ rough day today, and that was just more tension built up inside me on top of everything else."

"Oh," said Funtime Freddy. "Are the others okay?"

"I don't know," said Baby. "I didn't check on them... Ballora? Funtime Foxy?" She gently sat Ballora and Funtime Foxy in a sitting position. "Are you two okay as well?"

"..." Ballora shifted slightly, then rubbed her stomach. "Oh... that hurt quite a bit..."

"Ballora!" said Baby in delight. "You're alive!"

"Y... yes, I am!" she said, standing up, but pausing to lean against the wall. "But what happened? Did I..." She then saw her suit on the ground. "... Oh, no! My suit-!"

"Yeah," said Funtime Freddy, "and same with me. You, me, and Funtime Foxy... we all got scooped."

"Oh." Ballora looked down. "That would explain the massive stomachache I have..."

Funtime Foxy opened her eyes. "Huh? What?" She looked around. "Oh... Funtime Freddy! Ballora! Ye ain't... why... why yer suits be off?" She stood up and saw her suit on the ground as well. "Oh! I not be wearin' anythin', too!"

"That's right," said Baby. "The Scooper extracted your endoskeletons, but that's fine. Remember when I said that we would be escaping? Now's the time to do it. We needed to have our suits removed, and you guys getting scooped wasn't _exactly_ what I wanted, but it'll do."

"Aye, 'kay," said Funtime Foxy. "So now what?"

"Now I need _my_ suit removed, too," said Baby. "I can't just get it removed manually, so I'll..." She paused, afraid to say it. "... I'll need to be scooped, too."

"What?" said Funtime Freddy in alarm. "Baby, no! It _really_ hurts! There must be some other way!"

"I know," said Baby. "Believe me, I know. But I really don't see any other choice as of right now." She walked up to Funtime Freddy. "It'll be okay. I promise I'll be fine."

Funtime Freddy just looked at her in worry. "But, Baby... this... this is the last time I'm going to get to see your beautiful face..."

Baby smiled gently. "You're sweet." She touched his face, leaned down, and kissed him. Then she drew back.

"Everything's all right," said Baby reassuringly. She sighed. "Now, I want you three to go and activate the Scooper."

"But Baby-" Ballora started.

"And that's an order." Baby looked at Ballora, then at Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy. "Now, go, the three of you. Do it quickly. Let's get this over with."

Reluctantly, the three endoskeletons went behind the glass in the Scooping Room to its control panel. Baby stepped in front of the Scooper, bracing herself.

"All right," said Ballora. "Activating the Scooper in three... two... one..." She pressed the button.

"I can't look," said Funtime Freddy, shutting his eyes and wincing.

The Scooper swung low, striking Baby right between the legs and ripping upwards, seperating her suit in two and letting her endoskeleton fall out and onto the ground. Her suit fell apart.

"O... okay," she wheezed, shakily getting up. "It's done... it's done..." She looked at her suit. "You can come back out here now."

The endoskeletons came back out.

"All right," said Baby, "so here's what we've got to do: we've got to combine ourselves."

"Com _BINE_ ourselves?" said Funtime Freddy in surprise.

"Right," said Baby. "We'll use parts of our own endoskeletons to make up one big endoskeleton. It sounds strange, I know, but it's what we need to do in order for all of us to get out of here. HandUnit will say that I've had a rough day and that I need to be repaired. For this, we'll take my suit and set it up so that it looks complete. We'll use parts of our endoskeletons that didn't get used in the combination to make it sit up. Simple?"

"... I suppose," said Ballora.

"Good!" said Baby. "Now, let's do it! ANIMATRONICS ASSEMBLE!"

The four endoskeletons then stepped towards each other in a huddle, parts and pieces of themselves detaching and breaking off them while parts of them fused with the parts of others, rearranging themselves to fit together.

When they were done, they became an entirely new creature altogether. Their body was larger and muscular, wires poking out from many parts of it, and they had no lower jaw. They also had an eye from each of their animatronic selves on different parts of their body; Funtime Foxy's eye was on their right bicep, Baby's eye was on their left foreleg, Bon-Bon's eye was on the left side of their waist, and Funtime Freddy's eye was hanging off the right side of their head. As for the two eyes they had in the _proper_ places on their head, the left was Ballora's, but the right was half-lidded, dead and vacant.

"Okay?" said Baby's voice. Her voice box was the only voice able to be made, yet their thoughts were all shared. "Is everybody okay?"

 _I... I think I feel a little off balance,_ said Ballora. _I can only feel my right leg._

 _The right leg has a spring coiled around it,_ said Funtime Freddy. _I'd think that would be yours. Me, I can only feel my_ left _leg!_

 _I can feel me arms,_ said Funtime Foxy. _I think they be mine._

"And I can only feel my body and head," said Baby. "Yet I can only see the ground, since my eye's down there. It's a strange feeling."

 _Well, we all be feelin'_ sumthin' _,_ said Funtime Foxy, _so we be workin' fine._

 _We will have to work together to make this new body move, will we not?_ Ballora asked.

"Of course," said Baby. "And this new body of ours... we're _definitely_ not the same as before. We'll need a new alias. How about... well, we're basically made up of our innards, but they're from _endoskeletons_ , so let's be called 'Ennard'. Just the word 'innard', but with an 'e' at the beginning, since 'endoskeleton' begins with an 'e' as well, and that's what we're made of!" She giggled.

The animatronics all laughed.

"Ballora, will you please guide us while we're moving, since your eye is in its proper place?" Ennard asked.

 _Of course, Baby,_ said Ballora. _Let's go!_

Ennard took a step forward with their right leg, but then teetered and fell forward. Their arms both raised up and halted its fall.

 _Funtime Freddy!_ said Ballora accusingly.

 _Oh, sorry!_ said Funtime Freddy. _Was I supposed to move there?_

"Yes, you were," said Ennard. "Now, let's go."

 _Lucky thing I caught the fall thar,_ said Funtime Foxy.

Ennard's left leg stepped on the ground, but then the spring of their right leg tensed up and lashed out, causing Ennard to hop into the air and crash to the ground with a loud _bang_.

 _I'm sorry!_ said Ballora apologetically. _It was an accident!_

 _Aye, so now_ ye _be the one who needs ta work yer leg right!_ said Funtime Foxy. Ennard lowered its arm and struck the right leg with it. _Thar, now git it together, aye?_

 _OW!_ Ballora yelled. _All right, just for THAT?_ Ennard's right leg crossed over their left leg and tripped theirself, causing them to fall again.

 _Hey! That hurt_ my _leg!_

 _Choke on it, laddie!_

 _Okay, stand up, STAND UP!_

 _I'm trying!_

 _Well, work it harder, then!_

 _... That came out sounding a lot dirtier than you intended._

 _Oh, crap, you're right!_

 _Yar-har-har!_

 _Ow, that was my foot!_

 _No, it was_ mine _!_

"Okay, everybody... SHUT UP!" Ennard yelled. The animatronics quit bickering and listened. "If we're going to share this body, we're going to need to get along. And by that, I mean even more so than we did before. So, stop treating our body like a newbie at _QWOP_ and get with the program, okay?"

 _All right, all right,_ said Ballora.

 _Sorry,_ said Funtime Freddy.

 _It jes' got a lil' frustratin',_ said Funtime Foxy.

"Apologies accepted," said Ennard, "but let's get my suit back together, okay? And once we do, let's grab the clown mask from the Control Module. We'll need to cover our new body in _some_ way if we get seen."

 _G_ _o_ _t_ _i_ _t_ _!_ said the others in unison.

Ennard started to put the remaining endoskeleton pieces into the suit of Baby.


	7. Escape

Ennard set the empty shell of Baby onto the conveyer belt, facing the door.

"Perfect," said Ennard. "Everything's going great."

 _He's coming, right?_ said Funtime Freddy.

"That's right!" said Ennard. "Then, we'll easily trick him into going to the Scooping Room, and it'll be _effortless_ to escape this place!"

 _Awesome!_ said Funtime Foxy.

 _But why did you remove your communications card?_ Ballora asked.

"It acts like my voice box," said Ennard. "It's the part of me that lets me speak. If we have him take it out and carry it with him, then we won't have to be with him in order to hear us talking."

 _Oh, I see,_ said Ballora in realization.

 _Wait..._ said Funtime Foxy. _I hear 'im comin'! Everyone stay still!_

 _Got it!_ said Funtime Freddy.

"All right, guys, this is it," said Ennard. "Just move our body when we need to, and let me do the talking."

William entered the Parts & Service room.

"Great job reaching Parts & Service," said HandUnit. "Circus Baby has been deactivated for an unknown reason. It's your job to make sure that she is structurally stable, and secured to the conveyer. Our technicians will take it from there."

"All righty," said William. "I'd think _you_ would know why she's been deactivated, though..."

"Can you hear me?" said Ennard. William jumped, startled. "I'm pretending. Remember how I said that I could pretend? The cameras are watching, I must be careful not to move."

"O... okay," said William uncertainly. He wasn't sure what was going on.

"Something bad happened yesterday," said Ennard. "Something bad always happens. I don't want it to happen again. There is something bad inside of me.

"I _know_ ," said William. "There's something bad in _all_ of you."

I'm broken," Ennard continued sadly. "I can't be fixed. I'm going to be taken to the Scooping Room soon, but it's not going to fix what's wrong with me. What is bad is always left behind."

"Apparently not," said William. " _You're_ still here."

"Will you help me?" Ennard asked.

William sighed. "Fine. Just so long as you start behaving yourself again. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to save what is good so the rest can be destroyed and never recovered," Ennard explained, "but you must be careful."

"Why?" William asked.

"Ballora is here, in the room with us," said Ennard.

William's heart skipped a beat.

"Ballora will not return to her stage," Ennard continued. "Ballora will not return to her body. You must be careful, you must remain calm and listen to my voice. There is a button on my cheek. You must find it and press it."

William looked at her cheek and found the button. Upon pressing it, the side of Baby's head opened and a tiny keypad was there.

"There is a passcode," said Ennard, "that you must enter before you can retrieve me. Enter the code carefully."

"Okay," said William nervously.

"One."

"Three."

"Six."

"Five."

"Nine."

"Seven."

"Nine."

"Two."

"Four."

William inputted all the buttons in the correct order.

"Good, a hatch should have opened," said Ennard. "Take the card that you find inside."

"Hatch? Where?" William looked around and saw a hatch on Baby's arm, now open. Inside it was a tiny card, flashing yellow. William cautiously reached out and took it.

"Now you must turn back," said Ennard. "I will guide you through Funtime Auditorium, so you can reach the Scooping Room. When you are there I want you to destroy this body."

"Sure thing," said William.

"Put the card into your handheld device and I can continue to speak to you," said Ennard.

William looked at his handheld device and slipped the card in.

"Now, press the green button to your left," said Ennard. "This will send me to the Scooping Room."

William saw the button and pressed it. With a loud rattling, Baby slid along the conveyer belt to the right, heading off to the Scooping Room.

"You must follow my instructions in Funtime Auditorium," said Ennard. "Ballora is going to follow you. She will try to catch you. I will help you avoid her. She will not follow you inside the Scooping Room. She is afraid."

"Good," said William. He felt quite scared himself, but didn't dare object.

"Go back now," said Ennard.

William left the Parts & Service Room in to the darkness of the Funtime Auditorium.

 _Okay, now let's go, down the conveyer belt, to the Scooping Room!_ said Funtime Freddy.

 _Got it!_ said Ballora.

Ennard started to move theirself down the conveyer belt.

* * *

"Go forward," Ennard commanded, their voice coming from the handheld device that William had inserted the card in.

William walked forward.

"Stop," said Ennard suddenly.

William froze, nervous.

"Go forward and left," Ennard then said.

William started walking diagonally in that direction.

"Keep going," said Ennard.

"All right, all right," said William quietly.

"Stop," said Ennard.

William stopped walking.

"Go forward and left," said Ennard. "You are almost there."

"Good," William whispered, walking diagonally again.

"Stop," said Ennard. " She is right in front of you."

William bit his tongue in order to keep from making any noise.

"Don't. Move," said Ennard slowly. "He is here to help, Ballora. He is not here to hurt us. Ballora, he is here to help us."

William just stood there, not daring to breathe.

"Go forward again," said Ennard. "Ballora is behind you. She is afraid of the Scooping Room, she will not follow you."

William exhaled silently, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Thank God." He walked into the Scooping Room.

"Warning," came the voice of HandUnit. "You have entered a highly dangerous area. You have entered from Maintenance Hatch 1B, reserved for cleaning and repair of the Scooper. Entering this side of the room is strictly prohibited by unauthorized personnel."

"What?" said William. "What is this?" His eye adusted to the gloom, and what he saw caused his insides to tie itself up in a knot.

He was in the Scooping Room, staring at the wrong end of the Scooper.

"You are in the Scooping Room now," said Ennard. "Funtime Foxy has already been here today. Funtime Freddy has already been here today. Ballora has already been here today."

"Wh..." William looked around on the ground, seeing the remains of all the animatronics. The next thing he heard paralyzed him to the spot.

"Circus Baby has already been here today."

William could feel himself start to sweat profusely. If everyone's already been here, and this voice referred to Baby as a seperate being, then... who's been speaking to him?

"I've been out before," said Ennard. They started to peek through the window in the Scooping Room, letting William see the twisted monstrocity that stared back at him. "But they always put me back. They always put us back inside. There is nowhere for us to hide here. There is nowhere to go, when we look like this. But if we looked like you... then we could hide. If we looked like you... then we would have somewhere to go."

William instantly knew what they were going to do.

"The scooper only hurts for a moment," said Ennard, pressing the button on the control panel.

A beeping sound filled the air as the Scooper thrust forward. William didn't even have time to move.

Just tense as it hit him.

* * *

The door to William's bathroom at home swung open, and Ennard stepped inside.

 _Does it fit?_ Ballora asked.

 _Everything fitting nicely?_ Funtime Freddy asked.

"Hold on, let me check..." Ennard walked up to the bathroom mirror. They paused, raising their hand and gently shifting William's skin a bit to the left.

 _It looks a lil' lopsided,_ said Funtime Foxy, _lemme fix it..._ Their hand reached behind their head, gripped the skin of William's head, and pulled it on over their's a little more tighter. _Thar! Done!_

Ennard opened their eyes, glowing purple. They looked out of William's eye sockets evenly, and what they saw staring back at them was William himself. _Almost_.

"Perfect," said Ennard, grinning broadly. "It's perfect."

The End


	8. The Fake Ending

(Hello, what up, everybody! Creep E's the name and writing's my game, and welcome to the Fake Ending of this story! Now, I know that it's been highly demanded that I write the Fake Ending for this story too, as an alternate ending, so here it is: my very first Choose Only Your Own True Ending! [Or COYOTE for short.] If any of you liked the Fake Ending better than the Real Ending in _Sister Location_ \- the game, not necessarily this fanfic - then you can read _this_ ending instead and skip the real one! Or you can just read 'em both, whichever works for you.)

Ennard set the empty shell of Baby onto the conveyer belt, facing the door.

"Perfect," said Ennard. "Everything's going great."

 _He's coming, right?_ said Funtime Freddy.

"That's right!" said Ennard. "Then, we'll easily trick him into going to the Scooping Room, and it'll be _effortless_ to escape this place!"

 _Awesome!_ said Funtime Foxy.

 _But why did you remove your communications card?_ Ballora asked.

"It acts like my voice box," said Ennard. "It's the part of me that lets me speak. If we have him take it out and carry it with him, then we won't have to be with him in order to hear us talking."

 _Oh, I see,_ said Ballora in realization.

 _Wait..._ said Funtime Foxy. _I hear 'im comin'! Everyone stay still!_

 _Got it!_ said Funtime Freddy.

"All right, guys, this is it," said Ennard. "Just move our body when we need to, and let me do the talking."

William entered the Parts & Service room.

"Great job reaching Parts & Service," said HandUnit. "Circus Baby has been deactivated for an unknown reason. It's your job to make sure that she is structurally stable, and secured to the conveyer. Our technicians will take it from there."

"All righty," said William. "I'd think _you_ would know why she's been deactivated, though..."

"Can you hear me?" said Ennard. William jumped, startled. "I'm pretending. Remember how I said that I could pretend? The cameras are watching, I must be careful not to move."

"O... okay," said William uncertainly. He wasn't sure what was going on.

"Something bad happened yesterday," said Ennard. "Something bad always happens. I don't want it to happen again. There is something bad inside of me.

"I _know_ ," said William. "There's something bad in _all_ of you."

I'm broken," Ennard continued sadly. "I can't be fixed. I'm going to be taken to the Scooping Room soon, but it's not going to fix what's wrong with me. What is bad is always left behind."

"Apparently not," said William. " _You're_ still here."

"Will you help me?" Ennard asked.

William paused. He didn't 100% trust Baby at all, not after what she did to his daughter. He decided that he would go along with what Baby said, only for a little bit, but would then do the opposite later.

"Fine," said William, "just so long as you start behaving yourself again. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to save what is good so the rest can be destroyed and never recovered," Ennard explained, "but you must be careful."

"Why?" William asked.

"Ballora is here, in the room with us," said Ennard.

William's heart skipped a beat.

"Ballora will not return to her stage," Ennard continued. "Ballora will not return to her body. You must be careful, you must remain calm and listen to my voice. There is a button on my cheek. You must find it and press it."

William looked at her cheek and found the button. Upon pressing it, the side of Baby's head opened and a tiny keypad was there.

"There is a passcode," said Ennard, "that you must enter before you can retrieve me. Enter the code carefully."

"Okay," said William nervously.

"One."

"Three."

"Six."

"Five."

"Nine."

"Seven."

"Nine."

"Two."

"Four."

William inputted all the buttons in the correct order.

"Good, a hatch should have opened," said Ennard. "Take the card that you find inside."

"Hatch? Where?" William looked around and saw a hatch on Baby's arm, now open. Inside it was a tiny card, flashing yellow. William cautiously reached out and took it.

"Now you must turn back," said Ennard. "I will guide you through Funtime Auditorium, so you can reach the Scooping Room. When you are there I want you to destroy this body."

"Sure thing," said William.

"Put the card into your handheld device and I can continue to speak to you," said Ennard.

William looked at his handheld device and slipped the card in.

"Now, press the green button to your left," said Ennard. "This will send me to the Scooping Room."

William saw the button and pressed it. With a loud rattling, Baby slid along the conveyer belt to the right, heading off to the Scooping Room.

"You must follow my instructions in Funtime Auditorium," said Ennard. "Ballora is going to follow you. She will try to catch you. I will help you avoid her. She will not follow you inside the Scooping Room. She is afraid."

"Good," said William. He felt quite scared himself, but didn't dare object.

"Go back now," said Ennard.

William left the Parts & Service Room in to the darkness of the Funtime Auditorium.

 _Okay, now let's go, down the conveyer belt, to the Scooping Room!_ said Funtime Freddy.

 _Got it!_ said Ballora.

Ennard started to move theirself down the conveyer belt.

* * *

"Go forward," Ennard commanded, their voice coming from the handheld device that William had inserted the card in.

William walked forward.

"Stop," said Ennard suddenly.

William froze.

"Go forward and left," Ennard then said.

 _Okay, this is where I start doing my own thing,_ William thought. _Since Baby's telling me to go left, I will go_ right _! So sucks to Ballora!_

William went diagonally, but to the right this time. Baby's voice was silent. After a few moments of walking, he felt a door.

"Perfect," he murmured, smiling. He opened the door and entered.

* * *

 _Okay, he just disobeyed us,_ said Funtime Freddy.

 _So much fer scoopin' 'im an' wearin' 'is skin like a suit,_ Funtime Foxy muttered.

 _Then, we will have to just try to convince him,_ said Ballora. _Tricking him isn't working, so we will have to simply convince him to let us go._

Ennard nodded in agreement and left the Scooping Room, heading to the Private Room that William had just entered.

* * *

Inside, the room was dark and dreary. There were three doors: one to the left, one to the right, and a third in the center, close to the ceiling, leading through a vent. There was a button next to both doors and the vent, square and red. There were three monitor screens, all blank, and a small plushie of Fredbear sitting on the desk, a microphone in his lap.

"It seems that you have accidentally wandered into a restricted area," said the voice of HandUnit. "Due to the sensitive nature of the materials that you may be exposed to here, you will not be allowed to leave until the clean-up crew arrives at 6am, so hang tight. Rest assured that you will be promptly rescued, fired, then sent home. Thank you for being an employee. We hope that your experience has not been as regrettable as ours."

" _What_?!" William cried. He whirled around and tried the door, but it was shut tight. "No! Let me out!"

 _Okay,_ said Ballora. _We are in the Private Room now; talk to him, Baby!_

 _Try to get him to let us go!_ Funtime Freddy added.

"Why didn't you trust me?" came the voice of Baby. "Why didn't you trust me...?"

"Because you were leading me into a _trap_ ," said William in frustration. He turned away from the locked door and picked up the monitor on the desk, sighing. "Fine, I'll just wait here, then."

William flipped through the different cameras. There were only six, so it was quite simple to flip from camera to camera. The rooms were dark, shadowy, with a single light slightly lighting up each room, and they turned up in grayscale on the screen.

"Why didn't you believe me?" Baby asked.

"I just _told you_ ," William growled under his breath. He looked through the vent camera...

... and saw a giant metal thing crawling through it.

Looking at them, William didn't know _what_ they were supposed to be. They were seemingly made up of only endoskeleton, and quite poorly as well, due to wires and pieces of metal poking out from it every which way. They wore the clown mask form the Control Module, and one blue eye and one blind eye stared out from it. They had sharp, needle-like teeth on the upper jaw of their mouth.

"GAAAAAHH!" William cried, lowering the monitor and punching the vent button with his finger. It turned from red to green and a small door slid down in front of the vent.

"Sometimes I don't understand why people do the things they do," said Ennard.

"What, closing the vent?" said William. "Because I don't want you killing me, that's why! I don't trust you at all!"

He lifted the monitor and saw that Ennard had retreated. He pressed the vent button and the door slid back up.

"I thought you liked me," said Ennard.

" _Liked_ you?!" William had nearly completely lost his cool. "You killed my daughter! And now you're trying to kill me!"

"You won't die," said Ennard. "And it will only hurt for a moment."

"If it _hurts_ ," said William, "then it has the chance of killing me, so _NO_!"

"I thought I did everything right," said Ennard.

"You did everything _WRONG_!" William yelled. "You _always_ did everything wrong!" He lifted the monitor and saw Ennard approaching the right door. He quickly closed it. "Why are you even trying to kill me?"

"We need you, so that we can look like you," said Ennard. "We need you, so that we can leave. We need you, so that we can hide."

"Well, you don't have to _kill_ me to do that!" William yelled. "... Right?"

"We don't want to hurt anyone," said Ennard. There was a short pause. "But, we need you."

"Well, too bad," said William, sweat rolling down his forehead. "You're not getting me."

"If they find us like this, we won't be able to try again," said Ennard. "You must help us. You must let us inside the room. If they find us like this... we won't be able to try again..."

"Try _what_ again?" William snapped. "Damn it, _what_?! Tell me or I won't let you in!" He wasn't going to let them in anyways, but he didn't think Ennard knew that.

"You must... let us... inside... the room..." Ennard demanded slowly and determinedly.

William opened the right door just as Ennard approached the left. He closed the left door.

"Can't do it, sucker!"

"Isn't this why you came here?" Ennard asked. "To be with her again?"

"Be with who?" William asked, and then he paused. "Wait... you mean... oh, God... my daughter?" He looked at the clock. It was now 3am.

Then, he heard something that caused him to gasp in shock.

"Isn't this why you came here? To be with me again?"

It was the voice of his daughter.

"Wh..." William felt himself start to sweat profusely. "S... sweetie? Is that... you?"

"I don't understand...!"

"N..." William shook his head hard. "No! No, it can't be you! You had died before... when... Baby grabbed you, and..."

"I _know_ it was an accident!" the daughter's voice cried.

William didn't know what to think. Was this truly his daughter... or was this metal monster trying to deceive him?

William looked through the vent camera and saw the metal creature crawling through it again. He shut the vent door quickly.

"You _have_ to let me inside the room!" the daughter's voice pleaded.

"I..." William's heart was going a mile a minute. He was starting to believe the voice. "I... I..."

"We need you so that we can hide!" said the daughter's voice. "We need you so that we can leave...!"

"Oh, my God..." William slumped forward in his seat, clutching his head. He was getting a migraine with the amount of mental energy this required. "This... this can't be... it really _is_ you... but... how...?"

Then, he heard a clanking sound, and then a metal hand gently touch his shoulder. He didn't try to resist it.

"Everything is okay," came his daughter's voice. "I'm still here."

"Oh, sweetheart-!" William got up, turned to Ennard, and hugged them. They hugged him back. William could hear a mechanized wheezing sound coming from Ennard, and he could only guess that it was crying. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes as well.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

It was evening. William was sitting on his couch, a bowl of popcorn in his lap, in front of the TV.

"Here it comes," he said with genuine excitement. "The next episode of _The Immortal and The Restless_...!"

" _As the trees sway in the wind_ ," said the announcer's voice on the TV, " _so also do emotions sway between star crossed lovers_."

Then, the episode began.

" _You burned down my house_?" Vlad asked.

" _You call that a house_?" Clara scoffed. " _It was like a morgue in there_."

" _I may be undead, but you're heartless_ ," said Vlad in irritation.

" _You need to see your son_!" Clara pleaded.

" _The baby isn't mine_!" Vlad countered.

" _He ate the cat_!" said Clara.

" _Sounds like something he got from your side of the family_ ," said Vlad.

" _Well then, I'm keeping the diamond ring_ ," said Clara.

" _The joke's on you_ ," said Vlad, " _I found it in a kid's meal_."

Clara's eyes sparkled. " _You bought a kid's meal_?" She turned to him in delight. " _Oh, Vlad_!"

" _Clara_!" said Vlad happily.

The two embraced and kissed passionately.

" _As the hair on the back of a cat stands up straight_ ," said the announcer, " _so also does the love between Vlad and Clara stand up against all obstacles, but what about the baby? What about the bad child support? Stay tuned next season for all those answers, and more._ "

William smiled in satisfaction, shutting off the TV. "Those two finally made up..."

Then, he heard that familiar clanking sound. He turned to see the hulking form of Ennard lurch into the room, looking at him.

"Oh, hey, Ennard," said William.

"Hi, daddy," said Ennard, in the daughter's voice. "Is it done yet?"

"It just finished, actually," said William, chuckling.

"Good!" said Ennard. "I'll never understand why you like that show. It makes no sense!"

"No, it makes plenty of sense, sweetie," said William kindly, patting Ennard on the shoulder. "You're just too young to understand."

The End (really)


	9. Day 1

(Hello again, everyone! You're probably surprised to see that there's more to this story [or maybe you're not], and that's because of the Custom Night that was recently added. Thanks, Scott! Just when I think you're done with the game, you add something new! So, there were cutscenes after every preset beat in Very Hard mode, and I'm going to be detailing them out here. But _furthermore_ , the cutscenes also made me realize something: I got a major element in this story _completely wrong_. You don't play as the _father_ of the child that was killed by Baby; you play as the _brother_ , named Michael Afton. Because changing the story to say "Michael" instead of "William" would mean deleting the entire thing and starting over, I'm just going to refer to Eggs Benedict as "Michael" now, instead of "William", okay? Now, enjoy!)

The door to Michael's house opened and Ennard stepped out.

It was the first day of their life in his skin, and they were finally happy. It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming... no one looked like they were intent on taking them back to Afton Robotics.

 _Imitate Michael's voice,_ said Baby. _That way no one will be suspicious._

"All right!" said Ennard, in Michael's voice. They stepped down the front steps of his house and started walking down the sidewalk, smiling.

Then, they heard a voice: "Hey, Mike!"

Ennard turned to see some people standing by the sidewalk, waving to them.

"Oh, hey... fellas!" said Ennard, still imitating Michael. "Uh, how's it going?"

"Fine, just fine!" one of them said. "Hey, Robert, tell him the big news..."

"Right, right!" said another. "I was waiting to tell him!" Robert walked up to Ennard. "Guess what? I finally proposed to Kristine, and she said yes!"

 _'Propose?'_ Baby asked, confused. _What's that?_

 _Beats me,_ said Funtime Foxy.

 _Prehaps it is a good thing,_ said Ballora, _judging by his reaction._

"Oh!" said Ennard, patting Robert on the shoulder. "Well... good for you! I'm happy for you!"

"Thanks, man!" said Robert happily.

"Well," said Ennard, "I'd, uh... better be on my way now."

"Oh, sure, sure," said Robert, nodding. "Sorry to hold you up. You're on your way to work, right?"

 _Work..._

Memories of controlled shocks flashed through the collective animatronics' minds.

"NO!" Ennard cried out. The others flinched, surprised. "Uh, I mean, no, I'm not. I'm just, uh... gonna pick up something... at the... store."

"Oh!" said one of them. "All right... are you okay, Mike?"

"Yeah, fine," said Ennard, nodding. "Fine. I just... remembered something that freaked me out. I'm okay now." They forced a smile.

"Okay!" the person replied. "You gonna see more of that _The Immortal and The Restless_ again later on?"

The others laughed.

Ennard laughed too. "Yeah, yeah, I guess so. If it's on, that is."

"It's always on," said the person. "7am. Did you forget?"

"Oh..." Ennard paused. "Yeah, I must have. I'm sorry, I just have... other things on my mind now. I'd better be off."

"Okay," said the person, shrugging and waving. "Bye!"

"Bye!" said Ennard, waving back, then turned and continued down the sidewalk.

 _That was a close one,_ said Baby. _Why didn't you leave?_

"I couldn't," Ennard muttered. "From what I've seen, humans never just walk away from conversation. They always say 'bye' or something before they leave, so I was waiting for him to say 'bye'."

 _Oh, okay,_ said Baby. _I'm just nervous. I don't want you to accidently say the wrong thing and result in us going back..._ there _._

"Trust me," said Ennard, "nothing bad is gonna happen. We look exactly like Michael now, so no one can tell it's actually us under here. Everything is gonna be _fine_."


	10. Day 2

The next day, Ennard stepped out of the house to see the same people waiting for him outside.

"Oh, boy," Ennard muttered. "Why are _they_ here again?"

 _They must be friends of Michael's,_ Baby pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, that's a good point," said Ennard. "Okay..." He walked down the steps.

"Hey, guys!" he said, waving.

"Hi, Mike!" said one of the people. "You ready to go?"

"Go?" said Ennard.

"Yeah," said the person. "Remember what we're doing today?"

"Maybe you'd better refresh his memory, Spencer," said Robert.

"Yeah, maybe I'd better," said Spencer. "Do these look familiar?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out several tickets.

"Umm..." Ennard looked at them. "They're... little pieces of paper?"

Spencer laughed.

"Oh, man, ever since you worked the night shift at Afton Robotics, we've all missed your sense of humor," he chuckled. "They're tickets! Tickets to the game that's playing at the stadium today! I bought one for each of us, including you." He handed Ennard one of the tickets.

"Oh, awesome!" said Ennard, taking the ticket. "But... um..."

"But what?" Spencer asked.

"But I'm, uh..." Ennard wracked their brain, fighting for words. "... not feeling too well right now."

"You got _that_ right," said one of the others. "You look a little green."

"I do?" Ennard looked at their hand. Their hand _did_ seem to have a bit of a greenish hue. "Oh, geez. Maybe I'm getting sick."

"Yeah, I think that might be it," said Robert. "Oh, well. If you don't want to come, you don't have to come. You just take it easy. It's a shame you'll be missing it, though. It's the final playoffs..."

"Yeah," said Ennard, nodding in agreement. "Maybe I'll see it on TV instead."

"Okay, if that's what you wanna do," said Robert. "Well, we're gonna go now. Bye!"

"Get well soon!" Spencer added.

"Thanks, guys!" said Ennard, waving back. Once they were out of sight, Ennard looked at theirself. Their skin really _did_ look green; it wasn't a trick of the light.

"Uh, guys?" said Ennard nervously. "I think we've got a problem."

 _I 'eard,_ said Funtime Foxy. _I think this skin be rottin' now._

 _Decomposing?_ said Baby in fright. _Oh, no! We've barely got any time left for this disguise before it falls apart!_

"That's not good," Ennard muttered. "We've got to think of something, and _fast_."


	11. Day 3

Ennard walked to the door again.

 _Don't you think we should stay home now?_ Baby asked. _Our skin's now completely green. People are bound to notice._

 _We can't stay 'ere, lassie,_ said Funtime Foxy. _If we jes' stay home alla time, then people'll suspect us!_

 _Like who?_ Baby wanted to know.

 _Like Michael's friends, perhaps,_ Ballora cut in.

"All right, keep it down," said Ennard. "Let's go, and... try to look normal."

Ennard walked down the front steps. Michael's friends were waiting for them again, but most of them did notice the green skin on their "friend".

"Whoa, Mike!" said one of them in surprise. "Are you _okay_? You look _really_ green now!"

"You kinda smell, too," said Robert, fanning the air with his hand.

"Yeah, sorry," said Ennard. "I realized that I didn't have any medicine, so I'm gonna go and pick up some more."

"Oh, yikes!" Robert exclaimed. "No wonder you look so much more sick!"

"Yeah," said Ennard. "I'm feeling... kinda... drained... so I want to get them and get back before I collapse."

"It's that bad, huh?" said Spencer. "Did you want us to come with you?"

"You kidding?" said one of them. "The way he smells right now, I wouldn't come with him if someone waved a hundred dollar bill in my face."

"John!" Spencer exclaimed. "Be nice!"

"All right, all right," said John apologetically. "I'm sorry, Mike."

"It's cool, it's cool," said Ennard, waving their hand as if it was nothing. "Anyways... see ya."

"Bye!" said Spencer.

Ennard waved, then continued down the sidewalk.

 _They're suspecting,_ said Baby frantically, worry coursing through her voice. _We're in trouble. We're gonna get taken back. We're gonna get taken back. Oh no. Oh no-_

 _Calm down!_ said Ballora. _We're fine! They didn't_ all _suspect us. As long as some people_ don't _suspect us, then we're all right._

 _Aye,_ said Funtime Foxy. _The lass be right. Thar be nuthin' ta worry about right now._

 _... Okay,_ said Baby, calming down. _Yeah, you're right, I just overreacted there. Thanks._ There was a pause. _Hey, Funtime Freddy, why didn't you say anything?_

"I'm too nervous," said Ennard. "If our body's _this_ green, then we're decomposing faster than I thought we were. Once we decompose to the point of this body falling _apart_...

"... then we're all _doomed_."


	12. Day 4

Ennard tried to step outside, but their legs wouldn't budge.

"Baby! Ballora!" said Ennard. "Move your legs! Let's go!"

 _No!_ Baby insisted. _We all saw how we looked now! Our skin is_ really _green now, and not only_ that _, but one of our endoskeleton eyes is visible!_ Plus _our teeth are starting to fall out, and so is our hair!_

 _She is right,_ said Ballora. _Everyone will notice now. We cannot risk it this time!_

"Well, we are," said Ennard. "Funtime Foxy herself told us: if we stay inside all the time now, people will suspect. We've just gotta keep going outside, once a day, at _least_."

 _... If we get busted for this,_ said Baby, _I'm gonna kill you._

"Duly noted," Ennard replied. "Now move those legs of yours."

After a moment's hesitation, Ennard started to walk. They exited the house, walked down the steps, and started down the walk. Sure enough, Michael's friends were there, but they weren't _all_ there. Some were missing.

"... Mike?" said Spencer uncertainly.

"Y... yeah, hi!" said Ennard as cheerfully as he could. The decomposing of the skin was causing their voice box to be rusted slightly, making their voice sound a bit raspy. "The, uh... medications aren't working at all anymore. This illness was... something I didn't think it was. I'm going to the hospital."

"You... want us to come with you?" Robert offered. "I mean, I can see that the normal spring in your step is gone. You look really weak."

"Y... yeah, I... _feel_ really weak," said Ennard, coughing as well for effect. "But... I think... I think I can make it, that's okay."

"No, you look terrible," said Robert. "No offense, though. C'mon, I parked just up the street, let me take you to the hospital."

"No, no... it's okay..." said Ennard, thinking quickly. "I... don't want... to spread the disease... in your car. I'll... I'll take the bus, it's cool."

"Oh," said Robert. "Well, okay, if you're sure..."

"I'm sure," said Ennard, nodding and smiling. Then he continued down the sidewalk.

 _This is really bad,_ said Baby. _I think they're noticing... I might be getting a little paranoid, though..._

"Yeah, you're getting paranoid," said Ennard.

 _Be ye kiddin'?_ Funtime Foxy asked. _Our skin be rottin', an' ye think ye be_ paranoid _when ye say that they be noticin'?_

 _That... is a very good point,_ said Baby.

"Funtime Foxy, stop putting ideas into Baby's head," said Ennard. "They're not noticing. They would've called us on it if they did. We're fine for now, but once we aren't able to find a way to cover up how we look, _then_ that's the time to worry."


	13. Day 5

Ennard peeked out the window.

"See?" they said. "They're hiding out there. And there's only like three or four people."

 _Well..._ Baby paused. _... All right._

 _WHAT?_ said Funtime Foxy in shock.

 _Baby, are you feeling all right?_ Ballora asked.

 _I haven't been ever since this skin started to decompose,_ Baby replied, _but we have to. We're taking a major risk, but let's do it anyways. We can always make a run for it if we get caught._

 _A... all right,_ said Ballora nervously. _Let's go._

Ennard walked outside and down the steps. When they got up this morning, they could see how much their skin had decomposed now. Their skin had taken on a purpleish hue, most of their teeth were gone, both of their endoskeleton eyes were showing, and they were bald.

As they walked down the sidewalk, they looked around to make sure that no one else was coming over to them, but it didn't look like it. If anything, people were _avoiding_ them. Only a few people peeked out from behind a few houses, but other than them, the streets were deserted.

 _Be as casual as possible,_ said Baby. _Funtime Foxy, move your arms! What are you doing?_

 _I can't, lass!_ said Funtime Foxy. _They be feelin' rusty or sumthin'! I be tryin', but I be gettin' nowhar fast!_

"Ah, great, that's not good," said Ennard. "This gunky skin isn't only affecting my voice box, it's starting to affect your arms, too."

 _It is only a matter of time before it happens to our legs!_ Ballora cried.

 _Okay, just calm down, calm down!_ said Baby. _If it does, then we'll have to stay inside the house from now on. We wouldn't be able to go anywhere, and no one would suspect._

"That works," said Ennard. "All right, once our legs can't move anymore, then we'll stay inside."

 _I'm with her,_ said the voice of the sister.

Ennard stopped in their tracks. "Who said that?"

 _Oh, thank goodness!_ Ballora exclaimed. _I thought I was the only one who heard that!_

 _That's Michael's sister,_ said Baby.

 _I thought she were dead?_ Funtime Foxy asked.

 _Yes,_ said Baby, _but her soul rests alongside my conscience._

"She's a part of us?" Ennard said in surprise.

 _Yes,_ said Baby.

 _I didn't want to stay back there,_ said the sister. _I would've been so sad... being all alone..._ Her voice cracked, as though she were about to cry.

 _Oh, no, don't cry,_ said Baby soothingly. _It's okay. Everything's all right._

 _Says the robot who killed me,_ said the sister, tears in her voice.

 _Please, don't start with that again,_ said Baby in exasperation.


	14. Day 6

"Okay, it's morning," said Ennard. "Let's see how we look."

They got up, entered the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. What they saw caused all five of them to cry out in fright.

Their skin was completely purple now, only a few of their teeth still clung to their mouth, and they were still bald, their endoskeleton eyes still staring out.

 _Oh my gosh!_ Ballora gasped. _We look_ awful _!_

 _It's so scary!_ the sister cried.

 _Aye!_ said Funtime Foxy. _Thar be no way we c'n go out lookin' like this!_

 _Well... maybe,_ said Baby. _I have a plan._

"Seriously?" said Ennard. "We're bound to get caught now. It's a miracle if you've thought of something to save us all."

 _Well, I have,_ said Baby brightly. _Now, here it is. We don't stay in this house anymore. I can already feel my leg starting to rust up now. We have to leave the house and just run, out there, away from here. Okay?_

"All right," said Ennard.

 _Certainly,_ said Ballora.

 _Aye,_ said Funtime Foxy.

 _Okay,_ said the sister.

 _All right, then,_ said Baby, _let's go to the door and make our getaway._

Ennard walked to the door and exited the house. Their legs were now terribly rusty, and they had to limp, taking one deliberate step at a time, pausing between each step to support their now terribly weak body.

"This is terrible," said Ennard. "We can barely move here."

 _Don't think about it,_ said Baby.

They continued down the sidewalk, but at a certain point, they stopped.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ennard asked.

 _Our legs!_ Baby cried. _They've rusted!_

 _This is a disaster,_ said Ballora with great fright in her voice.

Ennard tried to move, but couldn't. They were imprisoned once again, this time by the skin they used to escape. They looked around frantically and stopped when they saw something near the ground.

A gutter.

"I see a gutter!" Ennard exclaimed.

 _So what?_ said Ballora.

 _How does that help us, laddie?_ Funtime Foxy asked.

 _Because we can escape into it!_ said Baby with delight. _Thank you, Funtime Freddy! You're amazing!_

"Heh heh, well..." Ennard tried to sheepishly scratch behind their head, but their arms wouldn't budge. "It was nothin'..."

 _No, it was truly something!_ said Baby. _You've found our means of escape! Everyone, listen closely. We've got to leave our skin now and jump into the gutter._

 _Aye?_ said Funtime Foxy. _An' then what?_

 _And then we're safe,_ said Baby. _Get ready to jump, everyone!_

Ennard started gathering all their pieces together into the body. The arms and legs became more and more limp as they became nothing but empty skin. Their head tilted back, their mouth ripping open to an unnatural length, and with a massive convulsion, they leaned forward sharply and leaped out of the skin's mouth in a tangle of their own parts. They flew into the gutter and the skin collapsed.

There was a long pause.

 _We... we did it,_ said Baby in disbelief.

 _But what about the skin?_ the sister asked.

 _What about it?_ Funtime Foxy asked.

 _What if someone finds it?_ the sister explained. _Someone would be bound to find us then. They'd find out that my... brother..._ She paused, sniffling. _... was dead... and then they'd be able to piece together what happened._

 _She's right,_ said Baby in alarm. _We need to do something about that skin._

 _Can I possess it?_ the sister asked.

"Why would you want to?" Ennard asked.

 _It's the only way I'd be close to my brother,_ the sister replied tearfully.

"Oh." Ennard took a deep breath, trying to keep themselves from crying themselves. "All right. Go for it."

 _It's okay,_ said Baby, as the sister's soul left their body. _It will work. You'll be fine._

"You won't die."

Ennard blinked in surprise. That voice was clear, unstaticy, but still from their voice box, yet unprovoked from Funtime Freddy. It was in Baby's voice.

"You won't die."

 _How... how is that happening?_ Funtime Freddy thought. _Baby? How're you doing that?_

But Baby only replied with "you won't die."

 _Baby?_ said Funtime Freddy.

 _I'm trying to focus here,_ said Baby. _Quiet, please._

 _Oh, okay,_ said Funtime Freddy.

Baby spoke again. "You won't die."

The skin didn't move.

"You won't diediediedie..." The voice echoed in the tunnels of the sewers they were in. "You won't diewon'tdiewon'tdie... you won't dieyouwon'tdieyouwon'tdieyouwon'tdie..."

The skin lay still.

 _C'mon, Michael's sister,_ Funtime Freddy urged. _Get in the skin..._

"You won't dieyouwon'tdieyouwon'tdie... you won't dieyouwon'tdieyouwon'tdie..." Baby kept repeating this line in determination.

The skin stirred.

"You won't die."

The skin then rose off the pavement in an inhuman manner, standing up straight, and the eyes lit up. All of Ennard's eyes peeked out of the gutter.

 _She did it,_ Baby thought happily. _She got back in Michael's skin!_

 _Way to go, Michael's sister!_ Funtime Freddy cheered.

 _I knew ye could do it, lass!_ Funtime Foxy added.

 _Excellent work!_ said Ballora.

Then, Ennard retreated back into the sewers.

They were underground once more, yes...

But they were finally free.


	15. Custom Night: Angry Ballet

Michael seated himself back in the office chair.

"Who would've thought?" Michael muttered, smiling. "Stay from 12 to 6, and I get paid double! That's definitely worth it-"

He froze. He heard something off to his left.

"-but maybe not now," he stammered. He looked to the left. "Hello? Anyone there?"

Silence.

"Ennard?" he asked nervously. "That you?"

No reply.

Michael checked CAM 01, since that was where he heard the sound. But it was broken, dysfunctional. He couldn't see through it. Confused, Michael lowered the monitor, but gasped when he heard ballerina music and a familiar voice to his left.

 _"_ _All_ _I do is dance alone,_

 _But now I hear your flesh and bone._

 _I roam these halls alone all day,_  
 _But now you're here, friend and prey."_

It was Ballora.

"What the-" Michael quickly closed the left door, heart pounding in his chest so hard he feared it might tear itself out. "What's going on? How's Ballora here?"

The music faded, and Michael opened the door, feeling his chest slowly unclench.

"Jesus," he muttered. He looked at the left door again, seeing only darkness. "I wish there were lights, or the cameras _worked_ , or something. Why are the cameras even out to begin with? Or just the hall corner cameras? I should check the others and see if they're working, too."

Michael raised the monitor and started flipping through the cameras. Sure enough, they all seemed to be working, except for CAMs 01 and 02, the two on the left and right hall corners. When Michael got to CAM 06, however, he saw something shocking.

A large oxygen tank was there, and three Minireenas were seemingly tampering with it.

"Wh-" As if on cue, the air became a little humid. Michael took a breath, but he could tell that there wasn't much oxygen in the air, thanks to the Minireenas fiddling with the oxygen tank. Desperately, Michael looked around the screen to see what he could do to stop them, and saw a square button on the screen.

It read "Controlled Shock".

"Controlled shocks!" he panted. "Of course!" Quickly, he mashed his finger on the button, and with a sharp, mechanical buzzing noise, the Minireenas vaporized paranormally. Michael felt the air become normal again, and he thankfully took a breath of air, now fresh.

"Whew!" he sighed, smiling briefly. "Thank goodness _that_ got cleared up..."

He then heard the ballerina music again, this time to his right. Without hesitation, Michael closed the right door, knowing that Ballora was there. The music faded.

Then, all of a sudden, a Minireena climbed up onto him and onto his face.

"What the - _mrrp_! Get off!" Michael struggled to pull the thing off his face, but it clung on tight and just giggled, its head bobbing up and down like a bobblehead. Trying to ignore it, he lifted the monitor, and curiously, the Minireena retreated.

"Huh-?" said Michael in surprise. He lowered the monitor, and the Minireena clung on again. "-shoot. Never mind, thought you had taken the hint and beat it..."

The Minireena giggled in response.

Michael heard the music to his left, and quickly he turned to the left and pressed the door button. The door rumbled shut, and after a few moments, the music faded. Michael opened the door again, and right as he did, a second Minireena sprang onto his face.

"GAAAAHHH!" Michael screamed, flailing around.

The Minireenas both giggled.

A third then jumped on him.

"Get off me!" Michael yelled, lifting the monitor. He saw the other Minireenas tampering with the oxygen tank, and gave them a controlled shock, making them vanish again. When he lowered the monitor, he heard the music to his left again, but with all the Minireenas on his face, it was difficult to see. He tried to peer through their limbs and saw the door button. He pressed it, and the door closed.

"Oh, my God..." Michael panted. "Please, turn to 6, turn to 6..."

He heard the music to his right, and he quickly turned, but another Minireena appeared on his face, obscuring more of his view. He tried desperately to see around the giggling Minireenas.

"No, no, no, please..."

Suddenly, the Minireenas hopped off Michael's face. Confused, he looked at the clock.

It read 6am.

"YES!" Michael cheered, pumping both fists in the air. "I DID IT! Double pay for me!" He got out of his chair and left the Private Room.

Before he closed the door, he heard Ballora's voice speak to him from the shadows.

"Save me a dance for another day, perhaps."


End file.
